The life of Rebecca Brookstone
by Greenninjaisbae
Summary: Rebecca Brookstone is the sister of Cole, the Ninja of Earth. She has had a hard life, being an elemental master and a failure in her fathers eyes. With the ninjas help, can she turn her life around or will Nadakan conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

Hiya Everyone! This is my first Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu fanfic so I would love suggestions on what people would want for the chapters. They must be based on the series 6 episodes though.

 **Love ya all!**

~ **Anisokalover125**.

Rebecca POV.

I was walking down the street, towards the hospital, when I was stopped by a reporter and some crazed fans.

"Rebecca! Rebecca Brookstone! Can we please talk to you for a minute?" Asked a reporter.

I sighed as I stopped walking and turned towards them.

"Brilliant. Now, Rebecca Brookstone, ninja of snow and sister of Cole Brookstone, what do you think of the ninja?"

"Seriously! You are asking me what I think of my brothers friends?! I think they're brilliant! They saved me on numerous occasions and I have returned the favour. Now will you please leave me be! I have somewhere to go!" I sighed, frustrated.

As I stalked off they continued to follow me. As I pushed through the crowd of girls at the front of the hospital, I saw my brother, Cole, waiting for me at the entrance. I showed the security guard my ID and I jogged up to Cole and embraced him.

"Wow, big bro! You've changed! Since when did you become a ghost!" I exclaimed.

"About a year ago, but I haven't been able to contact you until recently. Even the guys and Nya don't know that you're my sister. They thought that we knew each other from our childhoods. The Tournament of Elements set quite a rift between us didn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah… I guess it did. But we're here now and that's what we need to focus on. Now are we gonna go upstairs, away from this crowd, or are we just gonna watch them screaming at us?" I laughed.

He chuckled as he placed his arm around me and led me upstairs. My silky, black hair was braided and reached my knees. My ninja gi was silver and I had a silver ribbon tied at the bottom of my hair. My eyes were soft brown but the outsides were a piercing white. I gazed into my brothers eyes as we climbed the stairs. He smirked when he caught my eye and tried to noogie me. I squealed as I raced up the remaining stairs and burst through the stairs. As I ran past a room, I saw the ninja peer out of the door. I turned around to look for my brother but he wasn't there. I frowned as I slowed down. What I didn't realise was that he could turn invisible. I yelped as I walked straight into his chest.

"Hey! No fair! You cheated, bro! You failed to tell me you could turn invisible!" I complained as I picked myself up off of the floor and dusted myself off. I shoved Cole and he laughed as he put me in a headlock. I wriggled and squirmed when his grip wouldn't loosen. I started to pound on his arms and then I just threw a snowball at him. He spluttered and coughed as I escaped from his grip and burst into a fit of laughter. He glared at me before bursting into laughter himself. I heard a nervous cough behind us and I turned to see the ninja leaning out do the door.

"Erm… what's going on here?" Jay asked.

"Guys, I want you to meet my sister, Rebecca. She was at the Tournament of Elements with us but I didn't have the guts to tell you." Cole explained.

Everyone was silent for a moment and then Nya squealed, "Yay! Another girl! I'm not the only one!"

We all laughed as we chatted and got to know each other. I noticed Lloyd staring at me from the corner of the room and I looked back at him. He quickly looked away and blushed. I gave a small smile and looked back at my brother.

"So! What are we doing here?" I chirped.

"We're doing a 'ninja for the day' thing for Dareth. You can join in if you want." Replied a strong, wise voice. I turned around and saw Lloyd looking at me. My mouth was open in surprise and I had to shake my head to focus. I could hear Cole snigger next to me so I threw another snowball at him. I could hear him gagging and I smirked at his misfortune. I walked towards Lloyd and stared into his eyes. They sparkled with new found hope, love and… Grief.

"Lloyd… I don't mean to pry or anything but… Something happened to your father. Right? I can see it in your eyes. You're grieving aren't you?" I whispered.

He nodded as his eyes clouded over with tears.

"Hey… It's okay. My mother died when I was younger and I thought it was the end of the world. Then Cole helped me brave through it and we became very close. That was until he was taken away by Sensei Wu to be trained as the ninja of Earth. I was left with our father, a man obsessed with music. He made me learn how to play every instrument, how to sing every note and how to preform every dance. That was until he found out that I was an Elemental Master, or at least that's what I was gonna be. He kicked me out and left me to fend for myself. It was hard… Really hard. I was beaten often and was a target for all street rats. I then realised that I could use my power to protect myself. So I taught myself. I reached my full potential within a year and I learned Spinjitsu about a month before that. I learned how to protect myself and soon how to protect others." I explained.

A few tears had escaped my eyes and I felt a soft hand wipe them away.

"Now it's my turn to tell you not to cry." Lloyd muttered.

I gave a weak laugh as I felt the emotions come tumbling out. Within seconds I was sobbing into Lloyd's shoulder. Images of my past flashed past my eyes and I had to fight to keep them away.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. "I've never talked to anyone about it. I never realised how much I needed that. Thank you, Lloyd. I've only known you five minutes and I am already crying. How clever of me!"

He smiled as he released me and held me at arms length. We gazed into each other's eyes until we were interrupted by Jay. For an hour we signed casts and spoke to the injured children. I became happier as time passed but that was soon changed.

"Guys… We have a bit of a situation here!" My brother announced.

"What kind of situation?" I groaned.

"That kind." He said as he pointed towards the window.

"Oh my god! That's a lot of girls! They're coming up!" I squealed.

We all looked at each other, emotions flicking across all of our faces. Just then one of the boys caught our attention and showed us a way out! He took us to the staircase and said that 3 flights up was the helicopter pad. He said that we could get out that way. We thanked him and raced up the stairs. I tripped on one of the steps and landed on my wrist. I yelped as pain shot through my arm and wrist. I felt someone's hands pick me up and carry me to the roof. They laid me on the roof and examined my wrist.

"Yep… It's only sprained and will only take a couple of days to heal. Will you be okay?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah… I should be. Don't worry about me. What up with Nya and Jay?" I replied.

Jay was saying something to Zane and Nya was getting madder by the second.

"What do you mean by 'we' Jay?" She demanded.

"Woah! You two calm down! Or I'll cool you down myself!" I growled.

They immediately shut up but the peace didn't last long. We heard a helicopter in the distance and the boys flew up the the billboard.

"Becky! Take my hand!" Shouted Cole.

I immediately reached out and he pulled me up to them. I saw Jay trying to convince Nya to take his hand but it was no use. She just wasn't listening!

"We've got to get going! Hurry up Nya!" Yelled Lloyd.

"Too late!" I said grimly.


	2. Authors note

**Hey everyone! I just wanna ask do you want Kai and Rebecca or Lloyd and Rebecca. Please review ASAP because I will be updating later today.**

 **Love ya loads.**

 **~Anisokalover125.**


	3. Chapter 3- You are perfect

**Hey everyone! I've decided to re-write chapter 2. Thnx to Kairocksrainbow for reviewing every chapter. I am so happy that you ship Rebecca and Lloyd. I found it really hard for Lloyd to express his feelings as he has never done it before in the series. I hope that you continue to review and read. Please give suggestions to what you want to happen. XD.**

 **Love ya loads.**

 **~Anisokalover125.**

Rebecca POV.

I sat watching the water in Sticks. I sighed as my hair whipped around my face. It felt so good to relax. Whether we were on a mission or not. I had swapped my ninja gi for a sweater and jeans. I felt so... Normal... For once in my life! I pulled my braid around and began to unravel it. Strand by strand it fell back into place and, once I was finished, it fanned out around me, like an endless dark sea. I started to twirl a piece around my finger, vaguely wondering why I was even here. I wasn't a naturally talented young women. Yes, I had my voice but I wasn't exactly going to use that in a fight. Growing up with a father like mine, you had to learn those types of things. The only reason I was on this mission was because of my brother. Even though we hadn't seen each other in a year, we still got along but... He was hiding something from me and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"You're gonna get cold if you stay there." Announced a small voice.

"Yeah, well... I needed to think... What's Cole hiding from me? How did he really turn into a Ghost?" I asked without turning around. Lloyd came and sat next to me.

"Cole... He's just trying to protect you, okay? You are his younger sister and he doesn't want you to get hurt or upset. But you must promise me that you won't, no matter how upset you are, hate me. I wasn't in my right mind. In fact, I wasn't even in control of my body. Okay?" He asked urgently. I nodded vigorously as he took my hand.

"Last year, I was possessed by a Ghost, named Morro. He wanted to be the Green Ninja too. Cole and the others found a way to save me but they had to go to a haunted temple. Everyone got out in time... Everyone except Cole. I felt terrible but he quickly forgave me, saying that it couldn't have been helped." He explained. My face fell as I processed the information. I felt a few tears fall from my eyes but, instead of feeling angry, I felt proud that my brother had given up his humanity to help his friend... His brother.

"So he saved you?" I asked, quietly. He nodded quickly as I turned towards the water again.

"Why would I be angry at you, Lloyd? You were captured and made to do things against your will. He saved you by giving up his life. I'm proud of him, of you! I'm glad that you told me. Thank you, Lloyd." I whispered. I felt his hand squeeze mine. That was when he pulled my chin towards him.

"Hey! Snap out of it! I know this isn't you. I wanna see the smile that makes you look even more beautiful."

I stared at him as he smirked. "You think I look beautiful? My hair is a mess, my clothes are rubbish and-"

"I don't think you look rubbish. Your hair is as soft as silk and as black as night. You clothes are fitting and suit you well. And your lips are a perfect red..."

I closed my eyes as he brought our faces together. I felt like I was flying when our lips touched. I could faintly hear gasps and wolf-whistles but they didn't interrupt our moment. When Lloyd pulled back, I slowly opened my eyes and saw that he had the same surprised expression that I did. I heard a nervous laugh behind me but we never broke eye contact. "Wow..." I whispered.

"I'm sorry!" He panicked. I laughed as I took his hand.

"Don't be silly. I loved it! That was my first kiss too!" I exclaimed.

"Erm... If you liked it then... would you be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

"Yes!" I squealed. He chuckled as we hugged each other.

"Lovebirds! We have a bit of a problem here!" Came a distressed voice. We whipped around and saw the others being surrounded by angry men. I raced up to them and stood in front of the ninja.

"Woah, mate! What do you think your doing?" I demanded.

"Get out of our way, missy. These ninja are wanted criminals. What does a girl like you think you can do about it." He snarled. That made my blood boil.

"I would appreciate it if you left my family and friends alone, sir." I replied through gritted teeth.

"Why would we listen to someone like you, girl." He growled.

"Alright! I've had it!" I screamed. I tried to launch myself at him but Cole held me back.

"Let- me- go!" I shouted.

"Calm down, Sis! We're all wanted for some reason! You need to stop drawing attention to us... Oh great! Here come the police! Everyone move!" Shouted my brother. He let me go and we ran for our lives. But there wasn't anywhere we could go!

"Underneath." I panted. "Underneath the boards we can escape!"

They all nodded as we climbed down. That was when they started to drop anchors/ giant magnets. I gasped as one missed me by an inch. I was shoved along by Lloyd and we began our escape. We were almost there when a fatal anchor/ giant magnet came down. It destroyed the beam I was on and I was sent into the freezing water. My head was swimming from the clash with the anchor/ giant magnet. My lungs were screaming for air. I tried to swim upwards but my limbs wouldn't work. I finally accepted the inevitable. I was done. Finished.

That was until I was lifted up by the water itself but I was already losing consciousness.

"Rebecca! Becky! Can you here me?!" Yelled a voice I knew.

"Lloyd? Cole?" I whispered.

"We're here, Sis. Your going to be okay. I promise!" Cole replied, worry and panic laced into his voice.

"Cole... Don't make promises you can't... Keep..." I muttered.

I faintly heard his pleas for me to remain awake but they were no use. I was already a prisoner of the blackness that surrounded me.


	4. Chapter 4- Prison

**Hey everyone! Thanks to KRR for leaving such a nice review. I'm glad that you like the story.**

 **Love ya loads.**

 **~Anisokalover125.**

Rebecca POV.

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around me and saw no one. I began to panic when nobody came. I tried to sit up but my head started to spin. I gasped as I collapsed back to the floor. I willed myself to try again. I held my head as I slowly tried again. My head began to swim but I willed myself to stay where I was. When I stopped feeling dizzy, I looked around and saw that I was in a library. That was when I noticed the blue splatters on the wall. I slowly climbed to my feet and used the shelves to help me walk. As I touched the blue paint I jerked back. I rubbed my hand as the electricity pumped through me. I slowly made my way around the shelf and saw a man dragging away Lloyd.

"Hey! Leave my boyfriend alone!" I shouted. He turned around and laughed at me. Dragging Lloyd behind him, he came right in my face.

"So you're Rebecca Brookstone. I've heard a lot about you. If Lloyd Garmadon is your boyfriend then, your also coming with me."

The next thing I saw was a fist flying towards me and then, once again, everything went black.

My body ached as I returned to it. My eyes felt glued together as I pried them open. I moaned as my eyes finally opened. My body felt like I had gone 10 rounds with the anacondrai.

"Rebecca! Your awake! We were so worried! You've been out for 2 days now!" Cole exclaimed.

I gave a small smile as I tried to sit up. I would have fallen if Lloyd hadn't caught me. "Thanks, Lloyd, I appreciate it."

He gave me a goofy grin as I leaned heavily against the wall. "Where the heck are we?" I asked.

"Ninjago Prison." Kai replied. I stared at him as he just looked at me.

"Hang on a minute. Did you really just say we are in prison?" I demanded.

"Yep! Thanks to Kai here, we got the special treatment. We have to stay with the really bad baddies!" Jay squirmed.

"Oh Jay! I never would have guessed the baddies were bad!" I exaggerated.

Jay just glared at me as Nya and the others laughed. Cole actually fell to the floor next to me, because he laughed so much. I patted his back until he calmed down.

"You okay there, Bro?" I giggled.

"Yep! That was so good, Becky! Where did you get that humour from?!" He chuckled.

I shrugged as everyone started to talk. I just sat there, wondering what we were going to do. I never saw Lloyd come and sit next to me. "Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?" He asked, softly.

"Better than I did before. Anyway, what happened once I blacked out?" I replied, adamant that he filled the gaps that were in my memory.

"Well after you got hit, we escaped and hid for a while. After a day, we split up and tried to find out about our newest enemy, Djinn Nadakan. Zane and I went to the library with you. We carried you between us and hid you between some shelves. That was when Ronan showed up. He powered down Zane and shocked me. That was when you woke up and tried to help me; you got captured anyway, though. You've been out for 2 days and we've been worried sick!" He explained.

I nodded, slowly, as the information was processed in my brain. That was when we heard the keys in the cell door. Everyone jumped up, whilst I slowly pulled myself up with the wall. "Oh look. Sleeping Beauty is awake." Announced the guard.

I heard the other guards laughing but I just walked ahead and pushed passed them. I queued up for breakfast and I felt many eyes upon me. I just kept my gaze straight and collected my meal. I sat next to my brother and boyfriend and opposite Jay.

"So..." Jay began nervously.

"So what, Jay? We're trapped in prison and there is nothing we can do about it!" I snapped. Jay looked shocked and then hurt. He pushed aside his meal and pouted. I immediately felt bad because he didn't mean any harm! He only meant to lighten the mood!

"Look, Jay. I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just my patience is really wearing thin and my nerves are on edge. I'm sorry, okay?" I apologised.

"Yeah... I get it." He murmured. I gave him a small smile as we endured a hard day in Ninjago Prison.


	5. Authors note (again)

Hey, everyone! I just wanted to ask you all something. Do you want Cole x Seliel or do you want Rebecca and Cole to fall out? Please review and reply ASAP because I will be updating in a few hours.

Love ya loads.

~Anisokalover125.


	6. Authors note (once again!)

**Hey, everyone! I just wanted to ask you all something. Instead of Cole x Seliel do you want Rebecca and Cole to fight or Rebecca and Kai. Please let me know ASAP because I will update in 2 hours.**

 **Love ya loads.**

 **~Anisokalover125.**


	7. Chapter 7- Ice Queen

**Hey everyone. As Diamond Ninja answered Cole and Rebecca will fall out but I will have to involve other people too. I am really glad that you all like this story. I love that you love it!**

 **Love ya loads.**

 **~Anisokalover125.**

Rebecca POV.

I glared at the wall of the 'pit' as the others pulled against their chains. "That's not gonna work." I muttered.

"What did you just say?" Kai snarled.

"I said 'that's not gonna work.' Geez, Kai." I replied, calmly.

"Well not everyone can be emotionless like you!"

I turned towards him and I felt my cheeks burn. "You think I'm emotionless? You think I'm cold? You think that because I'm the ninja of snow I'm emotionless and horrible?! Well you have another thing coming Kai Flamely! You have no idea-" I began, my voice rising steadily.

"YES! I DO THINK YOU ARE HORRIBLE! YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE! YOU LIKE THE ATTENTION! I BET YOU EVEN CALLED THE POLICE!" He roared.

I felt tears fall down my face as I buried my head in my knees. "If you think that of me... Then why didn't you ask me to leave?" I whispered.

"Because Cole begged me not to." He growled. I slowly lifted my gaze and met my brothers eyes. He immediately looked away.

"I can't believe this... Is there anything else that you care to tell me?" I choked.

Jay looked towards me and then pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. He passed it over to me and I picked it up. I felt even more tears slide down my face as I stared at the picture. "Who is it?.. It was hidden in your pocket. It fell out when you were running away from Cole and I picked it up..." He explained.

"Erm... He... He was my friend... On the streets... We... We looked out for each other.. Until he got sick...He got to the point where he couldn't eat... He made me swear to keep living... He made me swear to find my brother... He was everything to me then... Then he died... And I couldn't do anything to help him... That was last year... I was only 13... Even now... Being 14... I miss him everyday... It was so hard... It still is... I was going to give up... But my promise kept me going... This is the only picture I have of us... It means everything to me..." I cried.

I muffled my sobs in my knees. I felt a comforting hand on my back and I melted into their touch. They rubbed small circles into my back as I cried. It took me a while to compose myself. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"You shouldn't be sorry, Becky. You had a hard life... Losing a friend to disease... You had to grow up so young..." Lloyd replied softly.

"Well that makes 2 of us, doesn't it?" I whispered. He chuckled as I leaned into his shoulder.

"Rebecca?" Asked a hesitant voice.

"What do you want, Kai?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry... I didn't realise how much you were bottling up and keeping from us, because you couldn't bare to speak about it yourself..." He replied.

I gazed at him as I placed my head against Lloyd's shoulder.

"Kai... I get why you got angry at me but I want you to know, I will never be emotionless! Just because my element is cold doesn't mean I am! Okay?" I asked. He nodded as I smiled at him. That was when I remembered something.

"Wait... Didn't you say that Cole begged you to let me stay?" I asked. Kai nodded, hesitantly.

"Then... Why did you let me stay, Cole?"

"Because... We need you to save Ninjago." He murmured.

"So you mean to tell me that... You wouldn't let me stay if Ninjago wasn't in trouble?" I shouted. He slowly nodded, ducking his head. I slowly stood up and faced my brother.

"You weren't happy to see me were you? Not really!? All you care about is saving your precious city! YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME OR ANYONE ELSE! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF!" I screamed. The room suddenly became freezing and my eyes turned a piercing white. The walls started to freeze up and my skin became as white as snow. My hair lightened to bleach blonde and my sweater and jeans changed into a icy blue dress with a snowflake in my hair.

"I AM FED UP WITH YOU, COLE BROOKSTONE! YOU HAVE LIED TO ME FOR THE LAST TIME!" I screamed. Snow started to gather around me as Cole was lifted up into the air and hovered in front of me. I glared at him as I raised a snow covered hand. Just as I was about to attack him, a voice broke through the haze in my mind.

"Rebecca! This isn't like you! Come back to us! Come back to me, Becky. I am yours..." Lloyd shouted.

"And... I... Am... Yours..." I said breathlessly.

I frowned as I looked at my hands. They were a pure white with small spirals running across. I looked at my dress and I felt a dull throbbing in my chest. It then escalated to the feeling of knives stabbing me, repeatedly.

"Lloyd... Help me." I pleaded. My legs then gave out and I fell towards the floor. Lloyd caught me before I hit the cold, stone floor.

"I'm here, I'll never leave you. I promise you that." He whispered.

"My chest hurts. Why?" I asked weakly. Lloyd looked towards Zane who gave a simple explanation.

"Her powers are beyond anything that we can ever imagine. Just then, Rebecca showed what her full potential would do. It was aimed at Cole because of the comment he made. Whether that was true or not I do not know. Lloyd snapped her out of the episode and now, because her powers are linked to her life force, when she uses such a huge amount of it, her heart is being torn apart until, eventually, there will be nothing left to tear." He said.

"So... I'm going to die?" I asked fearfully.

"Honestly? There is no stopping it. Only delaying. I'm sorry, Rebecca."

I stared at Lloyd as tears cascaded down my face. I had battled for my life for so long and now... There was no avoiding the end of it.


	8. Chapter 8- Escape

**Hiya everyone! I'm really sorry if you thought the chapter was too sad. Unfortunately this is my forte so be prepared for more crying and heartache!**

 **Teal56: thank you so much! I read one of your stories and I almost cried. Love it!**

 **Diamond Ninja: I love your dare show fics! You should definitely do one with a really mean dare for Lloyd and Kai. Thank you for reviewing! Please carry on!**

 **Love ya loads.**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**.

Rebecca POV.

I slowly sat up as a huge bang echoed through the 'pit'. I looked at Lloyd and noticed that his chains were lay on the floor. I stared at him in awe as he destroyed all of our restraints. "How...?" I whispered as he picked me up.

"Save your strength. We need to delay the end as much as possible." We raced down the corridors, running until we reached a turn. The turn that would take us away from here. But that possibility was too good to be true.

"Stop right there, criminals!" Shouted a prison guard. We all stopped and looked around us. We were surrounded. I saw our way out but there were 4 guards blocking it. I looked at Lloyd and squirmed in his grasp. He slowly placed me on the floor and stared at me with his piercing green eyes.

"Lloyd. Promise me that whatever happens, you will run right through that exit and far away from here!?" I pleaded.

He began to argue but I placed my finger over his lips, whispering 'please'. He slowly nodded as tears filled his eyes. I looked towards Jay and beckoned him over.

"Look after him, please." I whispered in his ear.

"Rebecca... Please be careful." He begged. I felt tears pricking my eyes but I refused to let them go.

"Ready?" I shouted. I heard a chorused yes. I then let all of my anger and emotions go. My hair turned bleach blonde, my clothes turned back into my icy blue dress. My hair was adorned with snowflakes and my skin turned as white as my element. My piercingly white eyes stared at the guards as I summoned my power. The walls and floor froze over and the guards faces started to go blue. I walked towards them and summoned a huge blast of snow. It knocked them off of their feet and into the wall opposite. I screamed for my friends to run as I turned back towards the incoming assault. I used my power to protect the ones that I love, not to hurt them. I thought that my purpose was to destroy things, not create them. When we were imprisoned, I realised that my purpose was to protect and destroy. I freeze the bad and release the good. But what if I wasn't both of them. What if I was just a destructive weapon?

I created a huge wall of snow that covered my friends escape root. I heard a shout and then banging on the barrier that I just made. I turned and saw Lloyd sobbing and trying to break down my creation. I felt a single tear fall and then freeze on my cheek. I looked at my hand and noticed that my fingertips were returning to their natural shade. That was when a pain like no other spread from my abdomen and spread outwards like a wildfire. I stared at my abdomen as a small red dot blossomed in front of me. I stared at Lloyd in horror as my true potential wore off and my wound drained me. I collapsed to the floor, unconscious before the impact came.

Lloyd POV.

I screamed as my one true love fell to the floor, wounded and weakened.

"Zane! Who did that to Rebecca? Who shot her?" I demanded whilst trying to break down her icy wall.

"I believe that there is a life form behind her. P.I.X.A.L. tells me that he goes by the name Flintlocke. He is in league with Djinn Nadakhan. He has the best shot in all of Ninjago." Zane replied in his monotone voice.

I gasped as I pounded even harder on the wall. "Lloyd! LLOYD!" Shouted a voice. I was roughly turned around and I saw my friends staring at me, hurt and sorrow dancing across their faces.

"Lloyd! You're never gonna break down that wall by yourself. If we use all of our powers together, it will break under the pressure but if you keep wasting time hitting it, then she is going to bleed out right in front of us. I care about her just as much as you do. She is my sister for gods sake! We may have fallen out but that doesn't mean that we don't care about each other. I want to save her more than you will ever know. Now, if we all work together, she can be safe with us instead of being stuck with Nadakhan! If we don't work quickly then she won't be with us! Physically or mentally. She will either be with the enemy, dead... Or both." Cole announced, breaking my trance.

I nodded as we stood in a line and faced the icy barrier. We then shot all of our elements at the said wall and, eventually, it crumbled under the pressure. We raced towards my girlfriend's body but she was no longer there. She was being dragged away by the scum that we call pirates.

"Hey! Leave me girlfriend alone! If you take her any further, so help me I will give you pain that no one can ever imagine!" I shouted. Flintlocke just laughed at me as he brought Rebecca up in front of him.

"Take one more step and she won't live another second!" He snarled. That was when Rebecca started to come to her senses.

"Lloyd... Go... Now!" She whispered.

I screamed at Flintlocke to let her go but he just dragged her further away from me. That was when everything went deathly cold and then there was... Nothing!


	9. Chapter 9- Eternity

**Hey everyone! I'm glad that you like my story! I have had loads of reviews saying that I shouldn't kill Rebecca... I am thinking that I am dragging this fic on a bit long. For this chapter I am skipping to the last episode where Nya is marrying Nadakhan. Please, if you have anything to say about it, no flames though please, please review and let me know.**

 **Love ya loads.**

 **~Greenninjaisbae.**

Rebecca POV.

I watched as my best friend was forced into marriage. I watched as she was put under a spell. I watched as my friends and family were frozen and fell to the floor. You see, that was all I ever did. Just watched from the sidelines as my protectors fell... One by one. I may be the youngest but that doesn't mean I can't protect myself or the ones that I love. I let Jay get captured for me. I let Nya marry Nadakhan so that I could escape. I let my boyfriend and brother get hurt because I was too scared to stand up to him myself. Well now, a new story will be written. One where I am the protector instead of the victim. Where I save people instead of hurting them. Where I stand up for what is right!

I stood in the middle of that Courtyard, fear piercing my heart yet, I stood my ground and faced my enemy. I closed my eyes as I let my power consume me. I realised that, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't contain it. It wasn't supposed to be contained. I was supposed to welcome the power... Not hold it back. My hair turned blonde, my eyes a piercing white. I had changed my appearance to suit my movement better. You can't exactly run in a dress can you?

My outfit changed into a icy blue jumpsuit. My hair was adorned with snowflakes as my skin turned white. This was my destiny! To defeat the evil that would rise if it was not stopped. That will destroy everything that comes in its path. My destiny was to vanquish this evil... No matter the cost. I looked at Nadakhan as he writhed from the pain of the Tiger Widow venom. There was only one problem. It got Nya too! I raced towards her as Jay caught her before she hit the ground. I let a small tear fall and freeze as it landed on her.

"You each have two wishes Rebecca... What... Do... You... Ask?" Came a pained voice. I briefly closed my eyes as my wish entered my mind.

"You have taken too much from me, Nadakhan. Now it is my turn to return the favour. My first wish... I wish that Nya was never poisoned by the Tiger Widow venom." I replied, my voice as cold and deadly as my element.

"Your wish is yours to keep." Nadakhan granted. To my relief Nya sat up but so did Nadakhan. I stood and glared at the Djinn.

"Now my final wish. You told us that you can never wish to harm a Djinn. Well... I have found a loop-hole. I wish that my true potential can defeat anything that is evil!" I exclaimed.

Nadakhan's face fell as he granted my wish. I shut my eyes as the power washed over my mortal self. I smirked as I opened my piercing eyes and I summoned all of the strength in the world. I built a weapon that was like no other. It was a katana made out of snow and crystals. It lay on my palm as I stared down my rival.

"Your time is over, Nadakhan! There is no defeating me!" I thundered.

"Oh, poor girl, but there is. We all know that the more you use your power, the less time you have to live." He replied, calmly.

"True... But we all most make sacrifices for the greater good... Even if that sacrifice is ourselves." I whispered as tears froze on my face.

"You are scared, Child. You are nothing but an unwanted-" he started.

"NO! I DON'T CARE IF NO ONE WANTS ME! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS PROTECTING OTHER PEOPLE! NEITHER OF US HAVE A CHANCE OF SURVIVING AND FOR ONCE... I AM HAPPY WITH THOSE ODDS!" I screamed as I ran towards Nadakhan.

We began a dance of weapons. Our swords clashed and bashed and, eventually, smashed. The ghost of Nadakhan's smile remained on his face when I struck him down. He lay on the ground, staining the sand a brilliant red that to anyone else would look spectacular. But to me, it meant the end was soon. Even then, I started to feel my energy going, my organs failing... My life force diminishing.

I sighed as I looked at my weapon. It was so beautiful... Yet is was a memory of this fight... My last. I breathed in as I collapsed to the floor. My katana falling at my side. I slowly raised my gaze upwards and I saw that Lloyd had caught me.

"I'm sorry... There was no other way..." I whispered.

"I understand. It's just... We knew this was coming but it doesn't make it any easier. I... I don't want to lose you!" Lloyd's voice broke on the last word as tears tumbled down his face.

"Shh... I'll always be with you... No matter where you are. Where's Cole?" I asked.

"I'm here, sis. I'll always be here. I was supposed to help you but all I end up doing is getting you hurt. I'm so sorry, Becky. I wish we could swap places." Cole mumbled.

"No! I would never let that happen to you. They need you Cole! Lloyd needs you! You have to be their leader when Lloyd is down. You have to be there to keep them going! You need to be there, Cole! I want you to be there..." I whispered. I felt his tears freeze on my face as he took hold of my hand and rubbed circles into my palm. Lloyd took my other hand and rubbed it against his cheek. I wished for my transformation to stop and I returned to my normal, warm self. Tears danced in my families eyes as I whispered my last words and then everything was gone... Like a flutter of snow.

Lloyd POV.

I watched as my one true love begged her brother to live. To look after me when I was down. To look after us. Because she wanted him to be there. I rubbed her soft hand against my warm cheek as she wished for her transformation to stop. Her warm hand rubbed soft circles into my cheek as I closed my eyes, remembering how soft they were, remembering how that hand always brushed the stray piece of hair that always escaped her braid. The hand that cupped my face as we shared our first kiss. I felt tears spill out of my eyes and I made no effort to wipe them away.

"Please don't leave me, Rebecca. You are my life. You are my light when everything goes dark. You are my everything! Why do you have to go? Why couldn't you have just contained your power?" I begged, slightly frustrated that she gave up so easily.

"Because it isn't meant to be contained! The whole point of my gift was to embrace it, not cage it up! You all reached your true potentials and this is mine. This is my destiny! You must understand that I can't control it! Every time I try it just spirals out of control! I'm sorry but there is no other way..." She whispered. Her chest hitched as her breathing shallowed.

I placed my hand around her face and leant down and kissed her. "I love you..." She whispered.

That was when her lips went cold. I felt tears fall down my face as her body turned into snow and fluttered away... Away from me... From Cole... From us... From her family.

"I love you too... And love is eternal..."


	10. 1 year later- Not a nightmare

**Hey everyone! This is the last instalment! I have worked so hard to reach this point and I am so excited to know what you all think about the story! Please leave a review telling me what you liked and didn't like about the story. No flames though. I want to thank KRR, Diamond ninja and Teal56 for sticking with the story. I am planning to do a sequel to the story but I need to plan it first. I will let you all know what it is called and when it will be posted.**

 **Love ya all so much!**

 **For the last time**

 **~Greenninjaisbae.**

Cole POV.

I sat on the porch of our house as the snow fluttered down from the sky. It had been a year since my sister had sacrificed herself for us. Nya blamed herself for months, to be honest we all did. I still do. Lloyd disappeared into himself for months... Until he became so reckless that he almost got us and himself killed. Today was hardest for us. Today... December 12th... Was Rebecca's birthday. Everyone else was celebrating inside but I needed a break. I needed to watch the snow that my sister was now a part of. At least that's what people keep telling me. Even civilians came up to me and asked me how I was doing after my sister passed.

I felt tears stream down my face but I didn't wipe them away. Instead of bottling up my emotions, I finally let them go. I screamed in pain as the memories that I had locked away burst out of their infernal prison. I kicked up the snow in front of me and I instantly regretted it. Instead of making contact with weightless snow, my foot hit a hard piece of the element. I gazed in amazement as the snow started to swirl and swirl until it started to take the form of a girl. I gasped in surprise as my sister looked back at me, features depicted by the snow that was fluttering around us.

"Hi, Cole..." She whispered, her voice as soft as it always was.

"Rebecca... How?" I cried. Fresh tears marking their path down my face.

"I am now a part of this season. I am the snow!" She explained coming closer to me. Her small hand wiped away the tears that dominated my face. I cringed back as the cold made contact with me.

"What if Ninjago needs you? What if we need you?" I exclaimed as I collapsed down onto the steps.

"Oh, Cole. If Ninjago needs me or there is an emergency, I will come. But I can only stay in my human form for a short while. Whereas in this form, I may stay as long as I want-" she started.

"Then why don't you? Why don't you stay with us?! With me!? Do you have any idea how hard it had been on us? Lloyd almost got himself and us killed because he was grieving! I can't even bare to look at the snow without crying!" I shouted. Rebecca relied back at the sudden outburst. I immediately felt bad and hung my head.

"Cole... I can't stay because I have duties. I have to protect Ninjago from afar! I'm sorry that you are all grieving but I can't help that! I wish I could come back but I'm not allowed unless there is a threat that cannot be controlled by you." She whispered.

"I'm sorry... It's just... Why can't you stay? Why aren't you allowed?" I questioned.

"Because I am tied to my world. This isn't my realm anymore. I have my own. Yes, I am lonely. But I spend most of my time protecting you. This tie is only broken if anyone is in serious trouble." She explained.

I closed my eyes as I processed the information.

"Do you have to go? How will I remember you? How will my children remember you?" I mumbled.

"I have to go soon but... I want you to have this." She muttered. She reached behind her and unsheathed her katana.

"I want you to keep it safe for me. When you need me, it MUST be an emergency, press the switch on the side of the handle. It will trigger an alarm and I will come and assist. You MUST NEVER use it unless I am truly needed. Do you promise me?" She warned.

"I promise!" I whispered as I took hold of the delicate katana. I examined it with awe as I felt the wind pick up around me.

"Wait! Rebecca, will I see you next year at least? On your birthday?" I shouted.

She smiled as she began to disappear. "Yes, brother. I will see you then!" She announced as she finally disappeared.

"Yeah... See you then, sis..." I muttered as I made my way back into the house. I went straight to my room and shut the door. I showered and went straight to bed. Glancing at the katana that was now mounted on my wall.

I woke up with a start and whacked my head on the wall. I groaned as I rolled out of bed and then I stopped dead. I slowly turned towards the wall and that was when I saw the Katana mounted on my wall. That was when I realised that this wasn't just a nightmare. It was all too real. I fell to my knees and sobbed. I heard my door open and many pairs of feet run across my floor. I felt a familiar pair of arms envelope me. I slowly cracked my eyes open as saw a face that brightened my world.

"Seliel?" I muttered.

"Hey. I heard about your sister and I came to help you. Isn't that what couples do?" She giggled.

I gave a small chuckle as I let her lead me out of my room and into the kitchen. I then realised that even though one chapter of my life had ended, another one was just about to begin.


	11. Goodbye

**Hey everyone. I've decided after a lot of thinking that I am no longer going to continue writing for . I still love writing but I am starting to regret many things that have happened whilst I was in this website. I will keep my account but I will not be logged in after Monday night. There are many reasons for this. One is to do with someone who I thought I knew and trusted but now I realise that I may have made a mistake and because of this I have been angry and upset with myself. But I want this to change and I want to start again. I want to hang out with my friends more instead of worrying about updating. I'm sorry for this but I can't continue. Thank you for all the support I have received, MayorofNinjagoCity, Kairocksrainbow and many more but these two authors the most. This will be posted on all of my stories, completed or still going. I don't want to delete my work so you will still be able to read it but I won't be able to see this. I am sorry once again and I will miss you all.**

 **Goodbye my friends,**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**


End file.
